La última Navidad de Sakura y Syaoran
by Wonder Grinch
Summary: A petición de Sahure1987 en el "amigo secreto" de fin de año.


**La última Navidad. **

**Este shot va con mucho cariño para mi amiga secreta. Espero te guste. No es mi fuerte, pero hice mi mejor intento. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Ya se habían tardado en darme la noticia. Ya sabía yo que todo lo bueno no puede durar mucho tiempo y es que la inestabilidad social de mi hermano nos había obligado desde hace poco más de diez años a mudarnos de una ciudad a otra.

No presumo al decir que me conozco casi todas las ciudades de Japón. Jamás me había importado todo este proceso, estaba acostumbrada, en cada escuela que era inscrita no le daba la importancia al hecho de que no hacía amigos, en algún momento tenía que decirles adiós. Por muchos años me evité ese problema. Pero no ahora.

Desde que Touya tuvo aquel accidente que lo marcó de por vida mamá y papá habían procurado para él un ambiente de tranquilidad. Él era solo un niño inocente que se vio amenazado y lo único que hizo fue defenderse.

Fue etiquetado de chico problema y sufrió de mucho acoso escolar. Yo también sufrí el mismo problema, pero me supe y he sabido defenderme. Apenas era dos años menor que yo y no me importaba hacer esa clase de sacrificios por él.

Cuando llegamos a Tomoeda todo cambió. Una ciudad tranquila, perfecta para Touya y su tranquilidad. El psicólogo dijo claramente que era necesario que él estuviera en un lugar rodeado de tranquilidad y cero estrés, de lo contrario volverían esos horrendos episodios de descontrol y a mí se me partía el alma de solo recordarlo en esa situación.

En Tomoeda encontramos todo aquello que Touya y nosotros necesitábamos para pasar una buena temporada en tranquilidad y poder llevar una vida normal. Él pudo terminar la primaria y empezar la secundaria, papá pudo empezar a trabajar en la universidad de Tomoeda como catedrático de Historia, mamá consiguió un trabajo como asistente ejecutiva y yo pude iniciar la preparatoria. Hicimos amigos y todo parecía acomodarse de manera positiva en nuestras vidas.

Pero todo lo bueno dura poco y eso fue lo que habíamos olvidado. Mamá fue víctima del cáncer, todo sucedió rápido. Por enfocarnos en la estabilidad de Touya olvidamos cuidar de nosotros mismos, él no era culpable, solo lo olvidamos.

Fue un cáncer invasivo que deterioró su salud rápidamente. Mi hermano estuvo aislado de todo eso, no se dió cuenta. Era lo mejor para él. Pero mamá quiso despedirse de él y no podíamos decir que no.

Touya lo sabía todo, eso fue como un golpe al hígado, pidió perdón. Se sintió culpable. A sus trece años se enfrentó a otra situación de riesgo. Mamá se fue, nos dejó y con eso, además del enorme vacío en su ausencia tomar una difícil situación. Seguir en Tomoeda o buscar otro lugar donde empezar de cero.

Por primera vez, papá y yo tomamos en cuenta a Touya, lo dejamos decidir y su madurez nos llenó de mucho orgullo. A pesar del dolor que nos embargaba vivir en esa casa en donde la presencia de una mujer tan joven y llena de vida se sentía, quería seguir ahí, quería enfrentar esos demonios que día y noche lo atormentaban. Queria que hicieramos nuestra vida en Tomoeda.

Seis meses después de la muerte de mamá las cosas iban bien. Touya tenía grandes amigos, uno de ellos era el gentil Yukito, su compañero de juegos y aventuras. Papá pudo trabajar con normalidad y yo empecé a hacer amigos, entre ellos, los más importantes de mi vida; Tomoyo Daidouji y Syaoran Li.

Tomoyo era una chica llena de vida, muy bella e inteligente que desde el primer día que nos conocimos no dudó en ofrecerme su amistad y compañía en los momentos más felices y difíciles. Era dulce y gentil. Solo ella me metía en unos enredos que al final nos hacían reír.

Syaoran Li era como el hermano que nunca tuve. Nunca quise preocupar a mi hermano menor con cosas de chicas y Syaoran se había convertido en eso, un gran hermano. Me distraje y les dí un espacio en mi corazón, salíamos juntos, nos metíamos en problemas juntos, ellos me consolaron cuando mamá se fue.

La conexión que había entre Syaoran y yo era especial. Él había perdido a un ser amado también, su padre murió cuando apenas era un niño de ocho años. Entendía muy bien lo que era ese dolor. Solo sus palabras y lágrimas silenciosas me reconfortaban cuando era necesario.

Una tarde, mientras él y yo estábamos en nuestro "refugio del dolor". Así le habíamos llamado, recibí una llamada de mi padre.

一Sakura, hija. Touya ha vuelto a caer. 一dijo cuando respondí la llamada.

一Tengo que irme Syaoran. Mi hermano. 一me puse de pie dispuesta a dejarlo.

一Te acompaño. 一tomó de mi mano con decisión y se puso de pie también.

Touya había tenido un incidente en la escuela. Le habían gritado que no tenía madre, que era un marginado y abandonado eso detonó su recaída. Habían sufrido problemas para controlarlo y tuvieron que cedarlo. Verlo así me llenó de rabia. No entendía la maldad de algunas personas. Deberían de sentarse a escuchar la historia completa antes de acusar o burlarse de alguien inocente.

A raíz de ese incidente, papá tuvo que tomar serias decisiones que nos afectaron a todos. Yo no quería ser egoísta, de verdad que no quería. Mi más grande anhelo era seguir en Tomoeda. Pero Touya no era el mismo chico de antes y él nos necesitaba.

Ahora, mi mayor problema era decírselo a mis amigos. La situación nos llevaba a un lugar muy lejos de Tomoeda, un lugar con una mejor oportunidad para Touya y para nosotros.

一Me alegra que hayan aceptado mi invitación, chicos. 一dije cuando Syaoran y Tomoyo habían llegado al parque, preparé un picnic especial. Aunque al hacer el pastel me llevé un momento amargo, ya no más momentos dulces con ellos.

Antes de dar la triste noticia compartimos lo que había cocinado entre risas y bromas, Syaoran estaba serio, distante y frío, él estaba más al tanto de la situación de mi hermano y creo que sospechaba algo. A pesar de eso, fue un rato ameno.

一La comida estuvo deliciosa, Sakura. 一dijo mi amiga después de tomar un poco de jugo.

一Me alegra que te haya gustado, Tomoyo ¿a ti te ha gustado, Syaoran? 一pregunté.

一Sí, estuvo buena. 一respondió secamente.

一Deberíamos de tomar una fotografía para inmortalizar este momento. 一Tomoyo sacó su celular y rápidamente nos tomamos un selfie.

一No olvides de enviarla, por favor. 一ese sería uno de los mejores recuerdos que tendría de ellos dos.

一Claro que sí, te ves divina. 一ella revisaba la imagen con ojo crítico.

Tenía que decirlo, ellos tenían que saber lo que estaba pasando. Tomé aire tratando de mandar al infierno el nudo que tenía en la garganta. No podía soltarme a llorar frente a ellos.

一Tomoyo, Syaoran hay algo que tengo que decirles. 一dije cuando por fin tuve valor.

一¿Qué sucede, Sakura? 一preguntó Tomoyo.

一Ustedes recuerdan el último episodio que sufrió mi hermano. 一empecé a contar.

一¿Está mejor? 一interrumpió mi amiga.

一No, la situación no es alentadora, es por eso 一callé, volvía el nudo一. Mi padre ha encontrado una nueva oferta que promete mejores avances para Touya.

一Eso es bueno. 一Tomoyo estaba emocionada.

一Hay un problema, no es en Japón. Tenemos que mudarnos a Nueva Zelanda, ahí entrará en un programa que ese estado están implementando y mi papá tiene una oferta laboral también. 一ya, ya estaba. Lo había dicho.

一Eso no puede ser Sakura 一gritó Tomoyo tomándome de la mano一. No puedes dejarme Ya no será lo mismo sin ti, no puedes irte. Syaoran dile algo.

一Tomoyo, no lo hagas más difícil 一estaba evitando llorar, pero ella no me ayudaba 一. Mi hermano nos necesita.

一Nosotros también te necesitamos. Díselo Syaoran. 一volvió a gritar y con lágrimas en los ojos.

一No podemos hacer eso, Tomoyo 一por fin habló Syaoran一. Es su familia, todos hacemos sacrificios por las personas que más amamos, nuestro deber es apoyarla y que estos momentos sean menos amargos.

Syaoran me entendía, era el amigo ideal. Estoy segura que si él se encontrara en esta situación haría lo mismo por su familia. No se perdonaría si alguien cercano a él sufre y no hace nada para ayudarlo.

Tomoyo lloró por un rato más, pero al final supo entender que quién más sufría con todo esto era yo. Prometió su ayuda en todo momento aunque estaría como una llorona sin poder evitarlo.

一¿Cuándo se van? 一preguntó Syaoran cuando estuvimos solos, los dos vivíamos en el mismo vecindario.

一Después de Navidad, en Nueva Zelanda están de vacaciones en esas fechas y papá quiere aprovechar para que Touya se familiarice con el entorno. 一conté con dolor.

一Quiero pedirte un favor 一dijo nuevamente一. Quiero que me permitas pasar contigo el día de Navidad.

一Claro, Syaoran. Podemos decirle a Tomoyo también, será una buena oportunidad para despedirnos. 一sería un día muy doloroso, pero por ellos. Lo que sea.

一No, quiero que seamos nosotros dos 一su rostro se cubrió de un ligero toque rojo一. Espero no te moleste.

一Claro que no, Syaoran 一sonreí一. No me molesta para nada, eres especial para mí y sabes que no puedo negarte nada.

Después de contarles que teníamos que dejar Tomoeda el tiempo jugó en contra de nosotros. Con noviembre dio paso a diciembre. Eran pocas las oportunidades que teníamos para compartir. Me enfoqué en atesorar los mejores momentos con ellos. También tuve que darle prioridad a mis estudios. El padecimiento de Touya me motivó a estudiar psicología. Mi meta era ayudarlo a salir de ese mal que lo aquejaba. Tenía una buena oferta universitaria gracias a los conexiones que papá había establecido.

Llegó la semana más difícil de toda mi vida. Haber perdido a mamá fue un golpe duro y la despedida con mis amigos se igualaba a ese dolor. A pesar de lo mal que me sentía, Syaoran supo aminorar ese estado.

一¿A dónde vamos? 一pregunté cuando él pasó por mí en su coche.

一Es una sorpresa que va a gustarte. 一respondió con seguridad y así fue. Con todo el proceso de la mudanza y papeleos migratorios había olvidado que estaba el parque de diversiones y había jurado que este año iba a subirme a todos los juegos.

No hubo juego en el que no subimos, para mayor fortuna, Syaoran había comprado un par de boletos especiales. Teníamos la ventaja de subir a cada uno sin necesidad de hacer largas filas. Comimos de todos los dulces que ofrecían en ese parque. Fue un día único. La fotografías eran la prueba clara de ello.

Cuando el día llegó a su fin, Syaoran me pidió ir a un último lugar. Nuestro "refugio del dolor".

一Hay algo que quiero que tengas, Sakura. 一dijo cuando estuvimos sentados en una roca.

一¿Todavía más? 一pregunté, no necesitaba nada más de él.

一Sí, es algo especial. Una vez escuché una historia de amor y amistad 一de su mochila sacó una bolsa de regalo一. Es para ti. Abrelo.

Me entregó el paquete y con emoción lo abrí. Era un bello oso de felpa gris con un moño verde.

一La historia dice que si entregas un oso a esa persona especial y ella le pone tu nombre su amor y amistad será correspondido para siempre. 一contó con un brillo peculiar en los ojos.

一¡Syaoran! 一lloré y me abracé a él一. Quiero que sepas que siempre voy a corresponderte.

Me quedé abrazada a él. Era increíble la cálida sensación que experimenté en ese lapso de tiempo. Cuando dejé de llorar, Syaoran me apartó de su pecho para observarme y dejó un beso en mi frente.

一Gracias, Sakura. Gracias por enseñarme a sonreír. 一dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

一Nos volveremos a ver. 一sollocé aún en sus brazos tratando de convencerme que esa frase se iba a cumplir.

一Te llevo a casa. 一agradecí eso, no iba a soportar reproche alguno.

一Espera. 一dije y gracias a que aún estábamos abrazados me puse de puntitas y lo besé. Un beso en el que quería transmitir el dolor que me embargaba dejarlo ahora que por fín había confesado lo que él sentía por mi.

Manejó en silencio, en ocasiones sujetaba una de mis manos, mientras que en la otra abrazaba el recuerdo del cariño que ambos sentíamos por el otro. Cuando por fin llegamos a casa le pedí que no bajara del coche. Ahí le diría adiós. Con otro beso en los labios me despedí de él.

一Sé feliz Syaoran, te lo mereces 一dije con lágrimas en los ojos cuando nos separamos一. Gracias por mi pequeño Syaoran, lo voy a atesorar siempre.

一Tú también, Sakura. 一respondió y soltó mi mano. Ahí entendí que a pesar de los avances tecnológicos no podría tener una relación a larga distancia, él también lo sabía por eso no insistió.

Sería un acto egoísta para ambos estar en esa situación. Mi última Navidad con Syaoran fue así. Me fui con el calor de sus besos y con la promesa que siempre iba a corresponderle aunque con la seguridad que el tiempo y las experiencias nos harían olvidar y cambiar.

Diez años después, ese día aún lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer. El oso es el eterno representante de él en mi vida, porque sé que Syaoran pudo seguir adelante. Ahora es un exitoso empresario con una esposa y dos bellos hijos. Lo sé porque Tomoyo me compartió las fotos de la bella boda.

Ambos lucían felices, en sus rostros estaba la expresión de que te habías unido a la persona ideal para ti y yo, yo no podía ser tan egoísta de reprocharle ese acto de amor, porque el día que dejé Tomoeda también dejé con él mi corazón.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**N/A: **Bueno, ustedes se preguntarán ¿por qué este shot? Resulta que hicimos un reto ¿Quién no ha jugado el amigo secreto? No sé como le dicen en sus países, pero el chiste es que con **Cherry´s Fathers, CherryLeeUp, Snoopy Moon, Sahure, Mel_kari Pepsipez y yo **decidimos jugarlo. Cada quién dijo que le gustaría leer en un shot y se hizo un sorteo.

Les pido por favor que no me maten, pero mi amiga secreta quería esto y yo tenía que cumplir, el resultado me agradó y espero que a ustedes también les guste. Primera vez que hago algo así y creo que no he salido tan mal. Además, le tengo mucho cariño a ella, es especial y tenemos algo en común además de ser vecinas. No tienen idea de lo que nos reímos con los resultados de nuestras peticiones, aunque este shot no tiene nada de chistoso. Pero nos divertimos y eso es lo que importa.

Entonces… A mí me correspondió escribir un shot para **Sahure** y ella pidió que escribiera sobre **La última Navidad de Sakura y Syaoran. **Esto fue lo que salió, les confieso que pasé llorando en el tiempo que tardé en escribirlo. Pero mi amiga secreta quería eso y por primera vez estoy fuera de mi zona de confort, separando a mi shipp favorito. **Sahure, **espero haber cumplido con tus expectativas. Considero que no hay mayor separación que las fronteras y el tiempo puede hacer que te olvides de aquellas personas y las promesas que hicieron. Saber que esa persona que amas está lejos de ti es lo más doloroso para mí, porque la muerte es algo seguro en nuestras vidas, así que por eso no maté a ninguno de ellos. Espero hayan recibido el año nuevo de la mejor manera.


End file.
